FFPS Endings
There are seven endings of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator. OST Forgotten Sunday Show, the music that plays whenever Tutorial Unit talks in any of the endings. Completion ending This ending is achieved by salvaging all of the Animatronics that the player find out back in the alley, and not going bankrupt during the course of the game (as that will achieve the bankruptcy ending.) When the player completes the final shift, they will hear Baby talking to them, saying that all the children brought to the pizzeria was a "gift" for Baby and the other animatronics. Baby thanks them for the gift, then she says "I will make you proud Daddy!" However, she is cut off by Cassette Man, who tells Baby that they are not here to receive a gift, and that they were not called by the man they thought they were, but that they were called. Cassette man then says that the entire facility was a labyrinth, with no way out, and that the animatronics have been going in circles to get to the children they hear, but they have no way of getting to the source of the children. As the temperature of the Pizzeria starts to increase, and fire starts to rise, he tells his "brave volunteer" that there was a way out but he knows that Michael would not want that. Henry tells him that he is remaining as well, and that the legacy of Freddy's can now fade away. Addressing the animatronics, Henry tells that that to give up the spirits trapped inside, and that most of them will find peace. However he tells William that he is going to "the darkest pit of Hell", addressing him as "old friend". Henry then addresses his daughter, who he knew would return, apologising that no one could save her from her death, as images from Take Cake To the Children and Security Puppet Minigame are shown, as well as the Puppet itself, showing that she possesses it. He tells her he is saving her now and tells her to rest, and that "this ends for all of us". After the fire, a cartoon plays, with Tutorial Unit apologising for the deception, saying that Fazbear Entertainment "most importantly" has a commitment to atoning for past mistakes and tying up loose ends. He also says that there is no need to return to work next week, as Fazbear Entertainment is no longer a corporate entity, then gives a certificate of Completion. OST Nowhere to Run: the music that starts playing when Henry starts talking. Bad Ending This ending achieved by not salvaging any animatronic. Henry will fire you due to not fulfilling the obligations of Paragraph 4. Mediocre Ending This ending is achieved by not salvaging all the animatronics, or buying anything for the pizzeria. In the cartoon that plays, Tutorial Unit congratulates you on your laziness, then fires you, and gives you a Certificate of Mediocrity. Blacklisted Ending This ending is achieved by buying high risk items to accumulate lawsuits. A cartoon plays, with Tutorial Unit lambasting you for your recklessness, deeming you a liability hazard, even by Fazbear Entertainment's standards. Your pay check will be mailed, minus the cost of erasing your employment. A Blacklisted certificate is handed out, with Tutorial Unit says you will never be employed again. Bankruptcy Ending This ending is achieved by running out of money. In the cartoon that plays, Tutorial Unit gives a certificate of Bankruptcy and fires you. Insanity Ending This ending is fulfilled by buying the Egg Baby (Data Archive). In the office, a button which is usually green is now blue. Pressing this starts a audio recording called HRY223 to start playing, in which Henry talks of his past with William Afton, his regrets, and his plan. While this is playing, blueprints for the SCUP or Scooper, the RASC and LEFTE. After this ending, a cartoon plays, with Tutorial Unit saying you have seen things you shouldn't and prevented a resolution to a messy problem. Thus the player is fired, given a Certificate of Insanity, and is implied to be sent off to get a lobotomy. Lorekeeper Ending This ending is achieved by getting playing Security Puppet, Midnight Motorist, and Fruity Maze, as well as fulfilling the requirements for the Completion ending. After the credits have rolled after the Completion ending, an image of a Graveyard is shown. There are six graves, five in focus and a sixth at the back. the first four graves have clear names: Gabriel, Fritz, Susie and Jeremy, with the fifth one's name being hidden by grass, and the sixth one being too far away to tell. The picture also has the words, The End being shown on it. OST The sounds playing in the Lorekeeper Ending. Gallery Completion Ending BlinkingTerminal.gif Map.gif MapNoMid.gif YouAreHere.gif WestHallFFPS.png KidsCoveFFPS.png B0841027-3BF3-4FC6-838F-F3AC89839912.gif D87FD73C-5B67-4278-9C18-AEF93159946B.gif F32A13BD-D01F-4665-AFF2-2542E6E31880.gif TCTTCFlashback.gif CryingFinal.gif RIPFlashback.gif PrizeCornerFFPS.png GGGLFlashback.gif FFPSCE.png FERedeemed.png File:Completion.png CutsceneFFP.png Mediocre Ending Laziness.png Lackluster.png Minimalist.png Mediocrity.png Blacklisted Ending ICan'tBelieveIt.png Risk=Profit.png Reckless.png Files.png Blacklisted.png Bankruptcy Ending Car.png YouWentAllIn.png RanOutOfCash.png YouAreTheFuture.png MaybeNot.png ThisWayToBankruptcy.png Bankruptcy.png Insanity Ending RASC.png LEFTE.png|Lefty's blueprints. SCUP.png|The Scooper's blueprints. Stumbled.png Youre fired.png Insanity.png Lobotomy.png Trivia * The Completion ending is the canon ending, with the other endings being what ifs. * The Insanity Ending references the FNaF 3 minigames, with Henry mentioning how William lured the original animatronics to the Safe Room and dismantled them. As Henry has inferred that it was just William who lured them back, and says he doesn't know what the trap was, it is likely that he is not aware of Shadow Freddy. * The graves of the Lorekeeper Ending are positioned in a way that parallels the heads of the animatronics in FNaF 3, thus linking Gabriel, Fritz, Susie and Jeremy with Freddy, Foxy, Chica and Bonnie respectively. The name hidden by grass would link to Golden Freddy, and the grave at the back would be The Puppet. * The Lorekeeper ending include the names Jeremy and Fritz, which are the names of Jeremy Fitzgerald and Fritz Smith. ** This has led people to theorise the graves belong to the guards instead. ** This has led people to theorise that the grave belong to the Missing Children and Fitzgerald and Smith are aliases taken on by Michael or Henry as a reference to the child. Category:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Category:Game Mechanics